The present invention relates in general to an attachment for a sewing machine particularly used with an industrial sewing machine. More particularly, the invention relates to an attachment that is meant to replace the conventional presser foot typically employed on an industrial sewing machine for improving the overall sewing or stitching operation, particularly when stitching multiple layer fabrics having synthetic backings.
Prior art patents in the same general field include U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,291 to Schrader, U.S. Pat. No. 1,069,836 to Wieczoreck, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,546 to Johnson. Of these patents, the Schrader reference, in particular, discusses the problems associated with the stitching or sewing of fabrics constructed of the newer synthetic fibers. Many of the fabrics that are stitched today have a backing of a material such as foam rubber, vinyl or latex. These fabrics, when stitched to one another or to other fabrics, cause a substantial drag, and with the use of a conventional presser foot, this drag problem is not avoided. Such a conventional presser foot may be the type used on the Union Special Corporation, Machine Item No. 39-500. This conventional presser foot is simply a foot-like member pivotally secured to a presser arm.
According, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved presser foot attachment that alleviates previous drag problems, and at the same time avoids any problems of uneven stitching, puckering, uneven feeding, and other similar problems. The attachment of this invention may be employed with vinyl and nylon and any other man-made fiber products that require stitching, binding, joining, and/or fringing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved attachment for a sewing machine for providing improved pressing of the fabric to be stitched against feed dogs under the fabric.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sewing machine attachment as set forth in the preceding object which is, in particular, adapted for the stitching of synthetic fabrics and, in particular, those having a backing of such material as foam rubber, vinyl, nylon or latex.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sewing machine attachment as set forth in the preceding objects and which can be used either on narrow bite or wide bite sewing machines.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved presser foot-type sewing machine attachment that can be used with little or no modification on a variety of different types of sewing machines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved presser foot-type sewing machine attachment that is, in particular, useful with a double feed dog arrangement.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved presser foot-type sewing machine attachment which is quite durable, having a minimum of part wear, and that requires little or no maintenance.